Sickness
by Silent-Death95
Summary: Sasuke has fallen ill. Who will Karin look to now? SuigetsuXKarin. Rated T for swearing. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Just A short Fic to pass the time

Just A short Fic to pass the time

Sickness

Suigetsu leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. "This place reeks" Suigetsu moaned, "Can't we just take em' somewhere else?"

Surprisingly, Suigetsu was right. The four members of "Eagle" currently resided in some sort of Ware House, which used to store all sorts of fish, and animals. And since the warehouse had been abandoned, the stench of dead animals floated all around the place.

Juugo, who stood directly over the body, shook his head no. He remained over the body, standing very still and calm. "Aw, come on! I can barely breathe in this dump!" Suigetsu shouted.

He received a mortifying glare from Karin who kneeled next to the body, examining it with grace. "Won't you just shut up Suigetsu?!' She yelled, "Juugo is right! We can't move him, he's barely alive as it is!"

Suigetsu moaned as he began to examine the body himself. What the three of them were looking at was their leader, Sasuke Uchiha. His face was cut deeply, as scratches and bruises were spread out all over his bare body.

"Damn, and I didn't like his face to begin with" Suigetsu snickered. Both Juugo and Karin shot their heads up at him, obviously annoyed with him.

"Tough crowd" He grumbled, almost inaudible.

For the first time, Suigetsu thought it might be a good idea to shut up. He turned his head away from the beat up leader, and fell into deep thought about everything that happened.

_Suigetsu pounced on a large branch protruding from a great tree. Beneath him lies a pathway in which villagers and officials traveled along. He leaped ahead another tree and looked across the path as Juugo stood sideways on a large trunk, he looked rather calm, for now._

_Suigetsu turned around as he heard rustling of leaves. Sasuke Uchiha leaped along, with Karin faithfully by his side. Suigetsu looked back down on the dirt path, and then turned his glance back towards Sasuke._

_"Shouldn't these guys be coming along this path right about now?" Suigetsu asked impatiently. Karin glared in his direction," Be patient, you arrogant-" Sasuke cut her off," He's right Karin, they should be here any second"_

_Sasuke looked away as Suigetsu stuck his tongue out at Karin like a little child. Karin proceeded to pout as Sasuke jumped across the path towards Juugo._

_Suigetsu looked towards Karin, "Well, I would stay and chat but… You're a complete bitch!" He shouted as he leaped towards the Uchiha, who stood on the branch above Juugo, who remained sideways._

_"You two are obscenely childish" Juugo muttered as Suigetsu landed next to Sasuke. Suigetsu moaned as he attempted to blame Karin for their childish behavior, "She started it!" He pouted._

_Sasuke reached over towards Suigetsu covering Suigetsu's mouth with his hand. Suigetsu shouted muffled curse words as Juugo told him quietly to shut up._

_Juugo pointed towards a carriage slowly pacing itself as it came down the dirt path. _

_The sun was just setting as the black carriage traveled along. "They seem to be heavily armed" Juugo muttered as he examined the carriage further. It was lead by four brown horses, steered by a heavily armed man. Sitting beside him was a shinobi armed with a short sword slung over his shoulder, and several throwing tools set in a pouch secured around his waist._

_Sasuke released his grip of Suigetsu's mouth. Sasuke turned his attention towards Karin who kneeled on a branch across from them. Karin turned towards Sasuke as Sasuke nodded to her._

_Karin nodded back as she reached into a pouch strapped around her thigh and pulled out three kunai, one slid between each of her fingers._

_She quickly threw them in front of the carriage. The horses took notice as they immediately came to a halt._

_You could hear shouting from the carriage…_

_"Why have we stopped?!" Came a voice from inside the carriage, his tone full of urgency._

_"Is that his voice?" Juugo asked, his arms crossed._

_"Yes" Sasuke said._

_The ninja that sat next to the carriage driver leaped from his seat to examine what had happened. He walked in front of the horses, as he squinted towards the kunai. He took a few steps closer._

_"Fool" Juugo said out loud._

_"Exploding notes!" The ninja yelled as he began his pivot to turn around. The notes ignited as a large explosion took place, leaving the ninja in a fiery death._

_The four teammates leaped from their positions and down towards the carriage, where most of the horses lay dead. Suigetsu walked towards the carriage that sat on its side. He examined the body of the carriage driver that sat in a bloody mess. _

_"Is he still alive?" Karin asked following closely behind Suigetsu._

_"Beats me" Suigetsu responded as he took Zabuza's sword from behind his back and raised the blades end over the mans neck, Suigetsu immediately dropped the sword. The weight and power of the blade dropped through the carriage driver's neck like a knife through butter._

"_That's one way of figuring it out" Juugo said admiring Suigetsu's work._

_The sun was now completely set, as the group proceeded on to check the carriage. Sasuke turned to Karin, "Can you sense any levels of chakra coming from inside?" _

_Karin focused in on the carriage. She noticed no signs of life coming from inside. Karin looked back towards Sasuke as she shook her head no._

"_Very well" The Uchiha said as he proceeded towards the tipped carriage. Sasuke leaped on top of it and opened the carriage door towards the sky._

_There was nothing inside except a…_

"_Shit!" Sasuke yelled as a mild explosion erupted from inside._

"_A dud?!" Suigetsu yelled as he rushed towards Sasuke. Suigetsu jumped on top of the carriage where Sasuke lay, practically lifeless. _

"_Karin! Get the hell over here!" He shouted. Karin rushed over as Suigetsu slowly lifted Sasuke over his shoulder. _

"_We need to bring him somewhere safe!" Karin yelled a great amount of worry in her voice. "Juugo you carry him, he's too heavy for me to carry both him and this God Damn sword!"_

_Juugo nodded as he proceeded towards them, lifting Sasuke from Suigetsu's shoulder._

"_Follow me!" Karin shouted, "I noticed an old warehouse on our way here" The boys nodded as they rushed behind Karin, worry resided in each of them._


	2. Chapter 2

_Time for chapter two!_

_ Suigetsu ran along behind Karin, as Juugo followed closely behind Suigetsu. 'How were we so easily fooled?' Suigetsu kept asking himself. They ran along the tree line through out the night. What ever happened to the guy inside the carriage? _

_"Stop" Karin whispered, "There has been a chakra level following us for a short amount of time now." _

_Juugo nodded at Suigetsu. "Karin," Juugo started as he began pacing towards her, "Look after Sasuke for a while" Juugo grabbed Sasuke and placed him gently down on a wide branch where Karin could take gentile care of him._

_Suigetsu and Juugo split up in the forest attempting to close in on their stalker. They ran across the tree line for a short period of time, the darkness engulfed most of the forest._

"Damn, It's gonna be hard to spot him" Suigetsu grumbled. He ran along the tree line a while longer. He stopped dead in his tracks; he slid across a branch and came to a complete halt.

_He heard footsteps, going in the direction in which they came. Suigetsu quickly went after him. The branches he was following were staggered and were hard to follow. 'This guy must have keen foot work' Suigetsu pondered as he moved ahead. _

_Suigetsu focused in on placing his feet right, these branches were thin and needed exact foot placement. He ran on for some time they were almost where Karin and Sasuke were._

_He knew that he couldn't let this guy get to them. He picked up the pace and proceeded forward. _

_Screams were heard up ahead. Suigetsu grunted as he moved forward. He got to them he knew it. Juugo appeared next to Suigetsu. "They're screwed" Suigetsu said as they moved forward together. Juugo kept his eyes ahead as they approached Karin._

_They came to a gradual halt as Karin and Sasuke both lay unconscious. "What did that guy do to them?!" Juugo yelled. 'Oh shit, oh shitty shit' Suigetsu thought as the curse marks began to erupt from Juugo._

_A small cough came from the bodies. "Juugo" Came Sasuke's voice," Settle…Down, we'll be alright" He coughed ferociously, " Karin is fine, just knocked out, that guy, he did something to me though." Sasuke, with what little energy he had lifted up his shirt._

_In the dead center of his chest resided a large black mark it looked as though a black cloud had been imprinted on his chest._

_"It's… Some sort of poison…Wake up Karin, get to the ware house" Sasuke then fell unconscious. " How d'ya suppose we get her up?" Suigetsu asked as he turned his attention to Juugo._

_'However you feel necessary…" Juugo responded faintly. Suigetsu snickered as he kneeled down next to her… and began slapping her across the face._

_A few minutes and bruises later Karin woke up. Juugo told her what Sasuke had said, she nodded and led them to the warehouse._

"We need to get some sort of medicine," Karin said as she examined Sasuke's chest. Suigetsu held his head up," How the hell are we suppose to get that?! We're wanted in just about every country!"

Juugo nodded in agreement with him. Karin soon fell silent as she held her head in her hands. "I wasn't strong enough to protect him… I am too weak, I'm useless," She cried silently to herself.

A look of concern spread across Suigetsu's face… '_Wait, why the hell am I feeling sorry for her?' _A strange look came across Suigetsu's face. A confused look… Could it be? Did Suigetsu… care for Karin?

'_No way…' _Suigetsu thought to himself. "Juugo, c-can you look after him for a while?" Karin asked as she stood up. She was wide eyed, she looked hopeless. A frown came across Juugo's face as he nodded his head.

Karin turned around and headed out of the warehouse. She walked slowly, she seemed scared. Suigetsu felt that he should do something. '_Jeez, where did these feelings come from?' _He thought confused.

Karin had left the warehouse as Suigetsu started after her. Not only did he want to comfort her, he wanted to get away from this putrid stench.

"Suigetsu," Juugo said looking up towards him," Try not to be a complete ass-hole" Suigetsu smirked as he continued on out of the warehouse.

He exited. It was morning now, the sun had just risen and there was a rather strong breeze. Suigetsu's hair flew in front of his face. "How bothersome" he grumbled as he began looking for Karin.

A lake, thus explaining the large surplus of dead fish, was located behind the warehouse… "She's probably down by the docks" He thought out loud. Suigetsu shoved his hands in his pockets, the breeze was chilling him to the bone.

At the end of the dock stood Karin. He wandered how she could stand this breeze in her short-shorts and belly shirt. '_Eh, She looks good in it though' _He thought to himself. He began walking towards her. She remained oblivious to his appearance. '_I suppose she thinks I'm the last person that would come to see her' _He thought. Suigetsu stepped heavier on the deck , hoping to catch her eye.

Karin jumped, then slowly turned around. Suigetsu felt astonished inside. Her face was covered in tears.

"What do you want?" She said defensively. Suigetsu felt bad that she resented him that much. '_I suppose I made it that way' _He thought sadly. "Listen," He started as he took a few steps closer to her.

"I'm not here to make you feel bad, or insult you, I came to see how you were doing, to… comfort you" Even if Suigetsu did have feelings for her, it still pained him to say that.

"What can you do?" She said still in a defensive tone. "Can you fix my mistakes? Can you help the fact that I AM a mistake?!" Tears came down her face faster and harder.

This tore Suigetsu up inside. He walked up to her so that they were face to face. "Listen, it's not your fault" He said softly, "Juugo and I should've been there to help… If anything, it's our fault."

The tears came less frequent now. "Wow, I didn't know you had a heart" Karin said, looking him in the eyes.

"Well, I guess this is a first…" He said looking down. Karin giggled. Suigetsu's face looked back up. Karin was smiling.

There remained remnants of teardrops on her cheeks. Suigetsu, hesitant at first reached both of his hands up and wiped the tears off her face. Karin smiled, "Thank you so much, Suigetsu"

Suigetsu smiled as he leaned into her. She leaned towards him.

Their lips locked for a long time as they held one another. They let go for an instant, only for Suigetsu to say, "Karin, I think… No… I do… I love you"

She smiled wide as they leaned into each other yet again. Not giving a care about Sasuke.

_Sorry I made it so short! I was just having writers block for my other story! I'll try to make a longer one if you guys show that you liked this one! (review)_


End file.
